An electric power grid (or electrical power distribution system) requires the energy input of the system to match the energy output of the system. To balance this energy requirement and maintain grid stability, regulation services are used. These regulation services are often provided by adjusting the output of generators to meet the energy demand. Loads on the electrical power distribution system can also be adjusted to use more or less energy to meet this demand. Furthermore, in “off-grid” or micro-grid situations, where a relatively small system is supported by renewable generation sources, such as wind or solar, regulation services can provide balancing capabilities to help ensure stability even at a small scale.
With the further increase of intermittent renewable resources, more regulation services will be required to offset variability in power generation. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and apparatus for providing reliable, low-cost regulation services.